Zelda's Cousins
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Prequel four of four. Takes place after Gage meets Elsa and Anna. What happens when Zelda finds out about Elsa and Anna being her cousins? And will it be the same with Gage the Hedgehog and Raven Queen? Find out. All four prequels take place before The Big Adventure.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is the last prequel to my story based on Lego Dimensions." "Called Zelda's Cousins." "This story tells on how Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna of Arendelle are cousins." "This takes place after my friend's story of my OC, Gage the Hedgehog finding out about Elsa and Anna being cousins." "The story is called Gage Meets Elsa and Anna." "Check out that story."

Zelda: "That's right." "I end up in Arendelle with Link and I meet Elsa and Anna and they tell me the truth about my big family."

Link: "Plus, Zelda finds out about Gage the Hedgehog being cousins to Elsa, Anna, and Raven Queen."

Me: "That's right." "This is my first Legend of Zelda and Frozen fic as well as a first Legend of Zelda fic." "I don't own anything in this story." "This is a one shot." "Enjoy reading this story."

In Hyrule, Zelda was relaxing at her castle.

"Man, I'm glad that Ganondorf is locked up," said Zelda.

Just then, Link appeared in the castle with a letter.

"Hey, Zelda, letter for you," said Link.

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda.

"No problem, Zelda," said Link.

Then Zelda opened up the letter and read it.

"It says I should go to Arendelle," said Zelda.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Asked Link.

"Yes," said Zelda. I'll tell the guards that I'll be leaving now.

"Cool," said Link.

So Zelda told her guards that she was going to Arendelle with Link as a portel appeared and the two stepped in the portel. But little do Zelda and Link know that they are going to get a supprize when they get to Arendelle.

In Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were relaxing as they were hoping that the princess of Hyrule got the letter.

"I hope she got the letter," said Elsa.

"Don't worry, Elsa, if we saw Gage, I'm sure we will see Zelda very soon," said Anna.

"You always know what to say, Anna," said Elsa.

Just then, a portel appeared in frunt of Elsa and Anna and stepping out of the portel was Zelda and Link.

"Looks like we are here," said Link.

"Yup," said Zelda.

"Zelda, Is that you?" Asked Elsa and Anna.

"Yes, it's me," said Zelda. What do you want from me?

"There is something we have to tell you," said Elsa.

"What is it?" Asked Zelda.

"Zelda, Elsa and myself are your cousins," said Anna.

Zelda was shocked.

"I didn't know that at all," said Zelda.

"Yup," said Elsa.

"This is my friend, Link," said Zelda.

"Nice to meet you, Link," said Elsa and Anna.

"Same here," said Link.

"So, Is there any other family members that I should know about?" Asked Zelda.

Elsa and Anna explained the other two cousins, Raven Queen and Gage the Hedgehog to Zelda.

"I didn't know that Raven Queen and Gage the Hedgehog are my cousins," said Zelda.

"I know," said Elsa. We were shocked when we were told about Raven Queen being our cousin from Gage.

"Are you shocked about this, Link?" Asked Zelda.

"I am shocked about all of this, Zelda," said Link.

"I'm glad you know about our big family," said Elsa.

"I agree with my sister," said Anna.

"That's good," said Link. Do you want to get to know us?

"Sure," said Elsa and Anna.

"During that time, Elsa, Anna, Link, and Zelda got to know each other.

"I never expected for you to be in a relationship with Kristoff," said Link.

"Me either," said Zelda.

"We never expected for you two to save your kingdom from Ganondorf," said Elsa.

"I agree with my sister," said Anna.

As time went on, Zelda, Link, Elsa, and Anna got to look around the kingdom of Arendelle and meet the people that live in it as well as meeting Kristoff and Sven and his family who are trolls.

"Well, we've got to get back home," said Zelda.

"We'll see you two later," said Link.

"Take care," said Elsa and Anna.

So Zelda and Link went back to Hyrule through a portel and went back to Zelda's castle. But the two don't know that they will be saving a group of dimensions with Elsa, Anna, and a group of heroes very soon.

Me: "That's the end of prequel 4 of 4 to my story based on Lego Dimensions."

Zelda: "I enjoyed the story."

Link: "Plus, the ending was good."

Me: "Yup." "Get ready for the big crossover story based on Lego Dimensions."

Zelda: "Who will we meet?"

Link: "Will we see Mario and or Sonic?"

Me: "Can't tell you yet." "I have to write the story."

Zelda: "Can't wait to meet some heroes."

Link: "Plus, I can't wait to see some familar faces."

Me: "Glad you guys understand." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys on my story based on Lego Dimensions."


End file.
